


Chasing Sunsets

by ColorfulStabwound



Series: Drarry Dump [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, Fluff, Ibiza, M/M, Slash, cuteness, daydream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-28
Updated: 2013-03-28
Packaged: 2017-12-06 17:40:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/738345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorfulStabwound/pseuds/ColorfulStabwound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes a dream really IS a wish your heart makes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chasing Sunsets

**Author's Note:**

> I was randomly inspired by a Dirty Heads song while driving around doing errands and this sort of fell out of my brain as the result. I won't tell you which one, but if you know, then you know. ;)

It was a Wednesday when he first began to entertain the idea, an early morning in the middle of the week, nothing of importance about that particular day, except an idea; although if truth be told it was more of a longing. It only took him a few minutes to formulate a loose plan, something so completely out of the box for him that he could only place the blame for his suddenly erratic behavior on the man that should have been lying beside him. Pale fingertips traced over the vacant pillow to his right, a soft sigh escaping past parted lips that slowly curled into a pleased smile. A loud clap of thunder boomed high overhead and his gaze cut to the window, where he watched fat raindrops splatter against the panes for a long while, his mind far, far away. He had firecalls to make and meetings to attend but somehow all he could bring himself to think about was crystal blue water and white sand and how a certain mop of raven hair might look beneath a Mediterranean sunshine…

“You can plan on having me out of the office Monday and Tuesday at the very least.”

Draco leaned back in his chair and grinned across his desk at Blaise, who was seated on the other side and doing his very best imitation of ‘unimpressed coworker.’ Blaise Zabini was one of Draco’s only _true_ friends; he knew Draco better than most and had never once judged him for that knowledge. After the war, when the smoke had cleared, it had made perfect sense that they work together and now they were building the foundations of a corporation that would change the Wizarding world as they knew it. Malfoy Inc. was the very first of its kind; the very first accomplishment in his life that Draco could be truly proud of.

“Well who do I have to thank for that spot of good news?”

Blaise offered in his usual good natured tongue, leaning back in his chair and shifting the stack of parchment he was holding.

“We have received a formal response from the Ministry and our first inquiries from interested investors, if you’d like to look them over.”

Draco leaned forward and held out a hand for the paperwork, which he laid out on his desk before him. Their infantile idea of a post-war foundation was finally taking off; they had the approval of the Ministry and now it seemed they were catching the attention of some big name corporate types that would only help them grow. Things were finally going as they should be for Draco, all his pieces were slowly but surely falling into place and he couldn’t be happier, but somehow his mind kept wandering back to white sand and blue water…

~

“Why do you need to know where we are going? All you **do** need to know is that we are going together and it will be brilliant.”

It was much later when this particular conversation took place, the darkness had long since taken over and Draco was currently seated on a sofa back at Grimmauld with a curious looking Harry.

Draco knew that look.

He knew that Harry wouldn’t be able to stand the idea of a surprise and would stop at nothing to find out Draco’s secret plans; it was after all, half the fun. He could already see Harry’s mind working a million miles a minute, trying to piece together snippets of past conversations as if he might find a clue within them as to what Draco was planning, his impatient crimson and gold heart was showing as boldly as ever and it amused Draco to no end.

“Harry, listen to me…”

Draco set aside the goblet he’d been holding and reached for the other man, he curled his fingers around the matching goblet and depositing it on the table before tugging Harry closer; close enough to see the determined look in those brilliant emerald orbs and close enough to see them soften as Draco spoke.

“Let me do this, okay? I have an idea and I want us to experience it, together. “

Draco’s tone lowered to a murmur between softly placed kisses in Harry’s most sensitive places. He knew he was using an unfair advantage, but he didn’t care; call it his own green and silver at its finest. He leaned closer to Harry, body pressing against the others through layers of fabric as fingertips walked over forearms and shoulders to smooth over his pale throat. He placed another kiss in this spot, followed by another just below the ear and as warm arms slowly snaked around him he smirked triumphantly.

He had won.

~

It was Friday, their bags were packed and Draco was in a mood so good that even Pansy Parkinson herself wouldn’t have been able to sour it. He took the stairs two at a time and found Kreacher at the bottom waiting for him; the withered elf was bouncing on the balls of his feet and looking rather excited despite the fact that the two sole occupants of his residence were about to leave him alone for an entire weekend.

“Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.”

Draco winked at the elf whose toothy grin faltered with confusion. Draco made quick work of shrinking down the luggage and warding the house, the only thing left was a quick stop at the portkey office and then it was off to St. Mungos to fetch Harry.

“See you later, old boy.”

He left the elf with his parting sentiment as he stepped out onto the front porch, checking his watch before promptly disapparating, a sharp ‘crack’ of air left in his wake. The stop at the portkey office went as planned, he could almost _taste_ that warm ocean air, and in no time he found himself wrinkling his nose at the harsh smell of chemicals that seemed to cling to the very walls of the Wizarding hospital. He parked himself in the waiting area, ignoring the curious glances and rogue odd stares in his direction; where was that bloody Gryffindor? The hospital seemed a buzz all around him; robed healers rushing this way and that and a woman’s magically enhanced (if not somewhat clinical) voice calling out various injuries and requests. Draco took to pacing and foot tapping, he even attempted to read one of the leaflets sitting on the table (Spattergroit and you, what you NEED to know);  all of these things did little to distract him from the fact that Harry was late.

It was when he could no longer stand the waiting that he stood, intent on roaming the halls until he found Harry and drug him out of there by force if necessary, that the man himself appeared. The tiny threads of impatience that had been twisting inside of him instantly dissolved and he smiled, crossing the waiting room to greet him.

“Sorry Draco, we just got hit hard in emergency; mishap down at Diagon Alley, exploding cauldron at the Apothecary.”

Draco waved a hand, mouth curved into a fond smile as they stood there, very nearly eye to eye.

“It’s perfectly fine, are you alright? Can we go now?”

His voice was alarmingly calm and pleasant considering the wait he’d just endured, this good mood really was spectacular; Draco made a mental note to marvel about it later.

“Not quite yet Draco, I’m sorry. I’ve got a couple more patients to see to, will you be alright? You could go down to the cafeteria, oh! Get the rhubarb pie, its brilliant!”

Harry offered him a weak smile and Draco could clearly see the regret written all over his face, which melted him from the inside out.

“It’s alright, just…Try and hurry.”

Harry’s expression instantly brightened and he threw his arms around Draco’s neck, nuzzling warmly against him.

“I’ve got a date with a piece of rhubarb pie.”

He murmured with a small chuckle, head shaking as he watched Harry trot back down the hall towards the chaos of the emergency rooms, robes billowing out behind him as he went.  Eventually Draco turned away from the scene and headed towards the cafeteria, where he would procure himself a nice slice of pie and a cup of tea and proceed to sit for another hour and a half.

“So sick of this bloody rain.”

He muttered to no one in particular; chin resting on an upturned palm as he stared out the rain-splattered window dully. He’d long since finished his pie and his tea had turned dreadfully cold but he scarcely noticed; his mind was fixed on white sand that gleamed in the sunshine. If he could only _get_ there…

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry! Oh Circe’ Draco, I’m so so sorry!”

Harry skidded to a frantic halt at Draco’s table by the window, eyes wide and hair that was reaching new levels of chaos; even for him. Draco lifted his head and smiled at the other man, seemingly un-phased by all of it.

“Are you alright? Can you go now?”

Again his voice was eerily calm; one blond brow raised in question, head tilted slightly. This good mood was definitely something of legend by this point.

“I, yes, I’m quite alright…Are **you** alright Draco?”

Harry peered down at him with a puzzled expression, dark brows knitting together suspiciously. This only made Draco chuckle lightly and shake his head fondly as he held out a hand for the other man to take. It took everything within him not to clamp onto the willing hand that slid effortlessly into his own and simply disapparate with him; he settled for a light squeeze and a smile.

“Am I free to accost you yet?”

Draco knew the answer to that question the moment it left his mouth and it was right about here that the first crack in his good mood splintered.

“I’m really sorry Draco, Mrs. Greene suffered some complications from her injuries, I’ve got to stay and monitor her, at least a while longer. Why don’t you go without me Draco, I know how much you’ve been looking forward to this getaway. I’ll be fine, probably up to my eyeballs in healing charms and monitoring charms.”

Harry smiled weakly at him, which didn’t manage to erase the clear regret that was drowning out his expressions. Draco shook his head almost immediately, waving a dismissive hand that came to rest its back against Harry’s cheek.

“Tell me, what is the point of getting away if I’m leaving you behind?”

Draco arched a questioning brow at him and tapped on his forehead with his fingertip.

“I’m not trying to get away from **you** , Harry. At least not yet.”

Draco smiled and traced the fingertip across Harry’s jaw, determined to see that horribly pouty expression that the other was wearing, disappear. He leaned forward, lips pressing briefly against the others mouth in a kiss that would set Harry’s mind at ease; at least Draco hoped it would.

“Now go, see to Mrs. Greene.  I’ll be fine here; there is still half a rhubarb pie to be had.”

He offered Harry a wry smile, silently pleased to see the dour expression lighten just slightly. It was something, after all.

“Are you sure, Draco? You could go, I wouldn’t be upset.”

“I’m positive. Now off you go.”

Harry seemed to brighten right up after that, even going to so far as to promise to be ready for departure before midnight, to which Draco inwardly groaned. Midnight was still hours and hours away. When Harry had bounded out of the cafeteria and Draco was once again alone he sighed quietly, slate gaze moving around the nearly vacant dining hall, not missing the way others would quickly look away as his eyes fell on them, as if they’d just been caught out staring. These days he could never be certain if they were staring because of his name or because of Harry, and he found that he really didn’t care much at all.

This wasn’t anything new, nor was it anything he wished to think about just now.

Draco sauntered back up to the counter and flashed the witch behind it a dazzling smile, after which he proceeded to sweet talk her out of the remainder of the rhubarb pie; which he returned to his table with. If he was going to spend the next several hours at St. Mungos, he figured he might as well enjoy himself.

~

“This is the most beautiful place I’ve ever seen in my life. Say its name again Draco, I love the way it sounds on your tongue.”

Harry’s arm was loosely slung through his, the light cotton shirts they wore billowed softly in a warm breeze that ruffled their hair and tickled lazily at the backs of their necks. They were standing on a private sector of beach, bare feet buried in the softest, whitest sand that he’d ever imagined. A lazy smile curved his mouth upwards and he turned to Harry, arching a brow.

“You’re so bloody transparent.”

He murmured, head shaking softly; sections of fine platinum hair dropping over his eyes. He felt warm and complete, this place was absolute heaven and worth the wait.

“Am not.”

Harry grumbled, bottom lip jutted out dramatically, which only made Draco chuckle.

“Alright, alright, you win.”

Draco leaned very close at that moment, lips nearly pressed against the others ear.

“Cala d'en Serra…”

He spoke slowly, each syllable drawn out in a breathy murmur, if for nothing else than to watch the other squirm.

“Merlin, Draco. I think you could end wars with that voice.”

Harry breathed, a wide grin splitting his features in half.

“Come on, let’s explore.”

Draco led the way down closer to the crystal blue water where they walked along the damp beach for a long while, arm in arm. He breathed in the sea air deeply, silently pondering never returning to a wet and dreary London. Ocean birds hung lazily in the later afternoon sky, the impending sunset managing to turn the entire overhead into a brilliant display of burnt orange and blood red with the smallest hints of yellow. Draco doubted he’d ever seen anything quite as beautiful and he sighed softly, content in ways that felt oddly spiritual.

“Hey, what is that?”

Harry suddenly chimed in beside him, pointing to a cluster of rock formations not far ahead. Draco peered at them for a moment as they made their way, intrigued enough to garner a closer look.

“Looks like small alcoves, shall we?”

Carefully they climbed over the lower rock formations until they were standing at the mouth of one of the alcoves, Draco marveled at the way the waves would rise up and trap water between the rocks, allowing it to lap at their ankles more gently as it rolled into the shallow caverns.  There was something so utterly peaceful about the place; about the way his feet seemed to sink farther into the soft sand as the water moved over them.

“It’s so beautiful here Draco, I wish we could stay forever.”

Harry’s voice was in his ear again and he smiled, unlinking their arms and reaching for the other man, pulling him close enough to see him in the darkened area.

“It was worth the wait.”

He murmured, smiling softly as Harry’s arms wound around his neck. He closed the distance between their mouths until lips brushed lips in a kiss whose softness could rival that of the sand beneath their feet.  A tongue traced the seam of his lips, silently seeking admittance which he willingly gave; parting and inviting simultaneously. Harry’s fingers twisted in the baby fine hair at the nape of his own neck which caused a delicate eruption of goose pimples up and down his arms. Draco’s grip around Harry tightened, forcing their bodies closer together and drawing a soft whimper out of the other.

“Draco…”

The name, **his** name, escaped Harry so effortlessly and held such adoration that Draco felt as if his insides could burst and he’d be alright with it. Draco answered with a smattering of kisses to Harry’s throat and jaw, to which Harry responded by arching against Draco; head tipped back so far that the column of his throat was a taut and curved line.  Warm fingertips were tickling over his bare skin and it took him a moment to realize that Harry had somehow managed to unbutton his shirt and was now smoothing over the hidden flesh beneath it.

“I think it’s about time I thank you properly for bringing me here.”

There was a mischievous glint in Harry’s eyes that Draco recognized immediately; it made his pulse race and his palms sweat and before he knew it, it was _his_ head tipped back and _his_ skin being assaulted with biting kisses. He could only sigh softly and let his eyes slide shut, arms still held fast around the others form. Blunt nails drug over his shoulders as impatient fingers inched his shirt off, which required a minor bit of shifting before it dropped completely, where it floated on the softly lapping water at their feet; forgotten. Draco allowed his senses to completely take over, sending him tumbling into an intoxicating swirl of touch and scent. Harry’s mouth was everywhere at once, there was no deciphering where it might land next; a nip to a shoulder here, a lick to his elbow there. Draco’s panted softly, still mostly clothed and yet somehow still so naked.

“You taste like the ocean.”

Harry’s voice murmured from somewhere far away and Draco swayed where he stood, his head swimming with love and lust and need and want.  There were fingers deftly working the fastening on his jeans and a tongue swirling around his navel and all he could do was groan appreciatively, his own fingertips fumbling lazily at the shirt that Harry was still wearing.

“Don’t stop, don’t ever stop…”

Draco’s voice sounded more like a whine but he didn’t care, it was a bloody miracle he could form a semi complete sentence at all.

“Don’t plan on it.”

Harry replied, fingers momentarily coming to pause on Draco’s zipper, that ever present hint of mischief gleaming in his eyes.  When Harry dropped to his knees in the shallow water, Draco’s breath caught in his chest and when Harry slowly inched the damp jeans over Draco’s hips, the breath came rushing out in unsteady pants; which only seemed to egg Harry further on.

“What’s the matter Draco, cat got your tongue?”

Harry smirked up at Draco through lowered lashes, fingertips tracing over bare thighs and wrapping around Draco slowly, sending a shiver directly down his spine.

“You’re so perfect.”

Draco’s response was surprisingly lacking any cheek; instead he reached out to brush aside strands of raven hair from obstructing his view of Harry’s green eyes, a small smile quivering on his lips. Harry’s skin darkened several shades and before long Draco was just as flushed; just as breathless.  Draco’s world shifts and Harry forcibly grounds him, cementing him to the here and now with amazing ease.  It’s a breathy sigh and a litany of needy pleas, strung together on sweat-soaked syllables fat with love and adoration.

Every moment is a gift and every ounce of pleasure is immeasurable. 

“I think that we should stay here.”

Draco murmurs some time later on some other stretch of beach, he’s not smiling or laughing, in fact he’d dead serious and Harry can only stare at him stupidly for a moment before finally springing to life.

“Anything for you and this sunset.”

Harry touches the back of his hand to Draco’s cheek; he’s lying prone atop a large blanket, Draco supine right beside him, propped up on his elbows.

“I could never ask for anything more than this.”

Draco replies simply, leaning down to drop a brief kiss to Harry’s lips.

“I love you.”

He adds, smiling down at Harry before lifting his head to peer out across the ocean. His sunglasses had slid slightly down his nose and he doesn’t even notice.

They are in paradise.

Later they will swim in the ocean and stroll on the beach; Harry will collect tiny shells, and Draco will pretend that it is silly. They’ll find a cantina and drink tequila until they can’t decipher if the salt in their kisses is from the alcohol or the ocean air; but for now Draco is content to lie beside him on the beach doing absolutely nothing at all…

_Wake up Draco.._

_“Wake up Draco…”_

“Wake up Draco…”

When Draco opens his eyes again he is staring at Harry. Gone are the white sandy beaches and secluded alcoves. The Mediterranean sunshine has been replaced with the stark lighting of St. Mungos and there is a dull ache in his neck.

“Harry?”

He says, dazed and clearly confused. He sits up with a bit of effort, his forehead had become practically glued to the cold window pane his head had fallen against and there was a lovely red mark that would remain for quite some time.

“I’m sorry Draco that took longer than expected; I guess you fell asleep huh?”

Draco blinked a couple of times, rubbed the sore spot on his neck, and tried like hell to hold onto the image of that white sandy beach. It had seemed too real, it was quite hard to assimilate that it was not.

“Are…Are you alright? Can you go now?”

Draco asked, blinking a couple more times and dragging his fingers through his hair. His mind was still on white sand and crystal blue water, the image of Harry beneath that sunshine was still so vivid in his mind.

“Yes Draco, I’m ready to go now.”

Harry smiled down at him and touched his cheek with the back of his hand, which stirred a contented sigh within him. It was at this precise moment that Draco knew with as much certainty as he knew his own name that it truly didn’t matter where they were, as long as they were together.

 

_Let’s go chase a sunset, Harry.._


End file.
